This invention relates generally to optical memory systems, and more particularly to improved apparatus for preformatting optical media prior to use in an optical memory system.
As is well recognized, it is of crucial importance in an optical memory system that reliable and accurate positioning and focusing control be provided during recording and reproducing operations. This requirement is a particularly severe one in an optical memory system because of the very high data recording density typically employed as compared, for example, to magnetic memory disk systems.
One way of providing for reliable and accurate positioning and focusing control in an optical memory system is to preformat the optical media--that is, prerecord on the optical media specific optically detectable indications which can be used during reading and writing to achieve the desired accuracy and reliability. Such indications may, for example, comprise timing indications, track following indications, focusing indications, address indications, etc. A typical formatting pattern is illustrated, for example, in the aforementioned commonly assigned patent applications and will be summarized later on herein.